Medium
by mindset
Summary: Want to know the real score between Masako and Naru? Hara Masako X Kazuya Shibuya


**Medium**

**Disclaimer: **I no own Ghost Hunt and will never be...

**Pairings: **Kazuya Shibuya and Masako Hara

**Author's Notes: **This is the very first time I ventured out of my original fandom which is Eriol and Tomoyo of Card Captor Sakura, I admit I had a hard time doing this one. I need to study Naru and Masako's personalities first to avoid making them out of character. This fanfic also serves as my warm-up for future Naru-Masako fics. As I have noticed, fics with them together are quite rare to find rather extinct. LOLS. I don't understand why people can't see that they are equally matched and they complement each other very well. They make such an interesting couple.

Support Naru/Masako! *waves banner*

And oh yeah, the part in this story where everything is in Italics is a flash back, so just imagine you're watching Ghost Hunt with a twist.

On with the story.

* * *

_**Medium – **__A person believed to be in communication with the spirits of the dead; an intermediate means; instrument._

Shibuya Psychic Research deals with paranormal phenomena, solving cases which have something to do with restless, lost, problematic, dramatic, traumatic or just plain hyperactive spirits. Well, those were considered as normal cases already, you guys have no idea what kind of hell err paranormal entities they have already gone through as a group. But as for today, they will encounter something much different than what they are used to, something that will test the limit of SPR's creative sides a.k.a brains, and something that would actually enlighten us with the reason behind Naru's unexplained overly concerned nature in matters associated with SPR's Japanese porcelain doll came to life, Hara Masako.

It's been a week since their last case, and the whole SPR gang is having the time of their lives, it's not every day that they are given full liberty to enjoy their leisure times together. Though they admit that they are also missing the feel of Adrenaline surging through their bodies during paranormal occurrences, well as much as they want to exercise their hobby which is ghost hunting and as much as they want to tease Naru about being a Narcissist, they simply can't. Why? Various reasons. First, Masako isn't on her best condition. After their last case which involved a restless spirit of a guy who died in a car accident leaving his supposed fiancée, Masako fell ill. She was asked by Naru to perform a ritual and the spirit gradually took over her body.

They vaguely remembered how Naru abruptly rushed to catch Masako's falling body when she fainted just after the ritual, and what shocked them the most was his face, for the first time it does not have his usually passive and calm expression instead it was unconcealed concern and fear they saw in those Sapphire orbs of his. Fear of what? That Masako might have overdid things? That Masako might have been hurt? They didn't know. One thing they are certain though, Naru had been restless since then. Which leads us to the second reason; Naru had stopped accepting paranormal cases. It's not that any of the cases does not interest him in fact most of the cases came from prominent people, it's just that Naru seems not in the mood or probably he worries over Masako's well-being too much.

"Have you seen Naru-chan today?" Mai asked whilst giving everyone their drinks.

"Shouldn't we the ones to ask YOU that? You are his assistant after all." Ayako answered, sipping her tea.

Mai put the tray down and took her sit beside Ayako, "I haven't seen him today, he is not on his office either and Lin-san doesn't know his whereabouts as well. I barely see him around since least week.."

"I don't get it. First, he stopped accepting cases without any valid reason. And now, he just keep on disappearing without any note?" Bou-san said, plopping down the sofa.

John sipped his tea, "Maybe Shibuya-san thought that it will be hard for us to solve cases without Hara-san around. Besides, she has the highest capability among us in sensing spirits."

This time Ayako answered, "Nah. I think we already probed our worth and capacities to Naru-chan. There are many ways we can solve a case even without Masako. Besides, it is already normal for someone like Masako-chan to faint or fell ill after a ritual, just imagine your body being used by a spirit as a vessel to communicate with the living, it must be really energy draining."

"Or maybe Naru-chan is just feeling guilty. He was the one who asked Masako to perform the ritual after all. Maybe he thought he put Masako's life in jeopardy." Bou-san commented.

"Typical Naru." Everyone agrees, well except for one person, Taniyama Mai.

"Anou, I'm just really worried about Naru-chan. If he's that too pre-occupied with what happened, I guess it is our job to investigate the reason behind all of this, aren't we? If Masako-chan hasn't regain her strength until now, there's huge chance that the spirit might have done something to her during the ritual and as friends and members of SPR, we are entitled to help her and Naru-chan, right?" Mai clasped her hands together as if on plea.

Ayako sighed. "Fine, I get your point. Where do you say we start then?"

"Thank you! Lin-san and I managed to set up all our cameras before the ritual, so whatever happened inside the room is definitely caught on tape. We just have to review it." Mai gave them her warmest smile of gratitude.

Mai found the file video just on top of Naru's table inside his office, seems that he had watched the video before he went out. They all gathered around the receiving area where Bou-san had set up the player. Mai had also called Mori-san and Narumi-kun to explain what happened and asked them to come over to help.

"Where do we start?" Narumi asked, he's the one holding the remote control.

"I guess on the part where Naru had asked us to stay on the side and not to interfere." It was Mori-san who decided to just skip the minor parts and just proceed to the part where Naru was conversing with the spirit.

* * *

"_Hah. You're a funny guy you know that? Making sure that your colleagues won't hear whatever I might blab about you." To say that the spirit was cocky is the understatement of the year. He managed to irritate a single strand of Naru's nerves and that, my dear readers as we all know, is an impossibility._

"_I believe you don't know me enough to actually blab something that is considerably acceptable even to a donkey." Typical Naru, sarcasm is the best!_

_What Naru said seemed to strike a nerve as well, "Hah. But I do know something.."_

"_And what is THAT something? Please do enlighten me." An eye for an eye, tooth for tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot and cockiness for cockiness._

_An invidious smile blossomed on the spirit's face rather Masako's face. "You like this girl don't you? This girl whose body I'm currently residing in."_

"_And who gave you that idea?" Cold._

"_No one. I just notice that you give special attention to her, and you even asked your other colleagues not to interfere with us, why? Are you afraid that I might hurt your precious girlfriend?"_

_Naru's patience-o-meter is wearing thin. "For a spirit, you talk too much."_

"_We all know it is true." Conceited._

"_Whether it is true or not is none of your business." Patience-o-meter is nearing zero._

"_I'll make it my business then. I'm thinking of not returning this body anymore, I mean this might not be my real body but who cares? A body is a body and it is much better than to float in midair. Besides, this girl is pretty and her body is a total bonus, if you know what I mean." Insinuating._

_That's it. No more patience-o-meter. Naru's usually calm sapphire-blue eyes turned stormy blue. "You won't dare. Because if you do, I will not let you be purged. I'll condemn you to the lowest cell in the very bowels of Gehenna, a place so deep that it normally takes a falling soul an entire century just to reach the bottom. No one touches __**MY **__Masako.."_

* * *

And then without warning, someone unplugged the player. "Next time, have the ethics to ask permission first before using somebody else's things."

At the sound of that familiar deep baritone voice, everyone stopped anything and everything they were doing and with their mouths hanging open, they stared at the new comer, Shibuya Naru himself. It seemed like time itself had stopped. Until someone made a noise and everyone turned to Mori-san who stand up and go. "I-I'll just get some drinks in the kitchen."

_Mori-san you sneak! How dare you leave us here?! _Everyone who are left to deal with Naru are already calling all the saints they know of just to save them from the Homicidal looking CEO of Shibuya Psychic Research. They have been a good citizen of Japan, what did they do to deserve this fate?

"Err anou, where have you been, Naru-chan?" Mai keeps fidgeting on her seat, watching the file video was her idea and once Naru find that out, she'll be a dead meat. Fighting spirits are way much easier that facing a fuming Naru.

"Masako's"

The birds flew from the trees, the chipmunks ran to their holes, and the whole town was quiet. For the second time that day, the world seemed to stop revolving.

_**FIRST NAME BASIS?!**_

"So, how was she?"

"She's fine. Fully recovered, I believe."

_Of course she'll be fine! You've been seeing her and keep on visiting her all this time, good work Mr. Nice guy!_

"Do you want tea, Naru-chan?"

"No, I'm quite full."

_FULL?! You mean you ate together?!_

"Anyway, I have to excuse myself, I still have a lot of things to do. And if anyone comes in and ask for me, just tell them to proceed in my office."

_FINE.._

Few minutes later, someone came knocking on their door. Mai answered it and she came face to face with her greatest rival, Hara Masako in the flesh. And for the umpteenth time that day, the world stopped revolving and everyone was gaping like there's no tomorrow.

"Anou… where's Kazuya?"

_**FIRST NAME BASIS AGAIN?!**_

Everyone hasn't recovers with their shocks so the least they can do is to point Naru's office door, with still their mouths hanging open.

"Thank you, minna-san.." Masako bowed before them before proceeding to Naru's office.

And then they heard the door was locked.

Bou-san tried to open the door, futile. It was locked from the inside.

_What the hell are they doing there?_

_Exorcising? Ghost Hunting? TALKING? The hell they are talking!_

Bou-san once again tried opening the door, then he became frustrated, he tried banging on the door. " Oi Shibuya! You're too young to do whatever I'm thinking you guys are doing! Open this Goddamn door now!"

"That's useless, monk. I guess they're having fun already, just give them the privacy."

_**ARE THEY EVEN TOGETHER?!**_

Obviously, yes. And who would have thought that only a cocky spirit will be the medium for us to know what Naru and Masako had been hiding since the beginning of time.

Sorry Mai.

Naru is already Taken.

* * *

**End Notes: **Yay! Finished. I'm giving all of you the liberty to imagine and to think freely what the hell is Naru and Masako doing inside a locked room. Nyahoho! They are so cute together! I hope you did enjoy this story, and please do review!


End file.
